Dark Love Bellatrix and Rodolphus' Story
by x-Scarlett-x
Summary: When Bellatrix Black set eyes on Rodolphus Lestrange, she didn’t know that she would spend the rest of her life devoted to him. Her reputation says she is as ruthless as her Master, that she could never love. Rodolphus knew differently….Marauder Era ROLXB
1. Chapter 1

I adore Bella and Rods relationship!! There is definitely not enough on Bella and the other death eaters in the books! so I thought I would write my first fanfic on them please R&R thankyou : D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it etc.

**Bellatrix: Bright** star in the constellation of Orion, Female Warrior.

**Rodolphus**: The tamer of wolves, glorified above others.

Bellatrix Black had only ever set eyes on Rodolphus Lestrange once, before they entered Hogwarts. He had attended parties at The Blacks Manor before, but Bellatrix had either not noticed him, or chosen to ignore him. So when her parents invited his family over for dinner one night, not long after Bella's 10th birthday she did not know what to expect from him, only what her younger cousin Sirius had said to her, and he was never to be believed as all he ever wanted was attention. Bella did not care to waste her precious time listening to such people, who only spoke so as to gain the attention of those in their presence.

When Bella first met Rodolphus, she found him to be an intelligent and calculating boy, with sharp features and penetrating green eyes. On this occasion -Much to his dismay as Rodolphus took quite a liking to Bellatrix- she spoke only a few words to him, before she turned and advanced to her sisters room, closing the door behind her.

xXx

Once Bellatrix had begun to attend Hogwarts, their paths only crossed a handful of times, and mainly in the Slytherin common room, because they each moved in different circles, despite only being a year apart in age. In fact Bella spent more time with Rodolphus's brother Rabastan, as he adored both Bella and her friend -Well the closest thing she had to one, as Bella did not care much for friendship. - Alecto Carrow.

All of this however changed when Bella entered her fifth year at Hogwarts, Alecto agreed to date Rabastan, which meant that Bella now seemed to be spending more and more of her time around the Lestrange brothers. One evening, after dinner Bella was sat in the common room, and Rodolphus came over to her just as she was beginning to tackle Professor Slughorns essay on Antidotes.

_" Need any help? " _enquired Rodolphus

_" Not from __**you**__ Lestrange " _

Rodolphus read the title of her essay over her shoulder

_" Ahhh Antidotes, no wonder you're so irritated, but they're easy... If you know how " _He said with a grin

_" And you evidently would know how seeing as you got a D in potions last year " _

This last comment was meant to hurt him, as Bellatrix knew his father had been furious with him for only attaining a D in his OWLs last year, but he merely brushed the comment off with a smile.

This annoyed Bellatrix, as she wanted the smile that was playing on his face to disappear. Bellatrix was easily irritated and was beginning to contemplate possible curses; the entrail expelling curse came to mind. Bella also noticed that he was not surrounded by his usual group of followers, she instantly became suspicious

_" Look Lestrange what do you want? "_

_" You to go out with me " _

Bellatrix was shocked, she had never been asked out before. She presumed this was because most of the boys in her year were intimidated by her, of course she knew she was by far the most beautiful girl in her house ,with the possible exception of Narcissa her younger sister. But she preferred to know that they all adored her rather than getting close to any one of them. She was secretly flattered by Rodolphus's suggestion, but she would not let Lestrange know that he had won her over so easily.

" And _**why **__might you want that? " _She said with the most sceptical look on her face she could muster in light of the current situation.

_" Because you are beautiful and dark and..."_

Bellatrix interrupted him

_" You can stop the flattery there because it is getting you no where "_ she said as she returned to her potions homework

_" And because Slughorn told me last night at his party which you managed to lie your way out of, that he thought you and Lucius would make a lovely couple " _

_" __**Me**__ and __**him**__ that slimy, blonde, long haired git, oh that is revolting! " _

_" Exactly think of it as me... saving you from that" _he said with a smile

Bellatrix decided that he would let him win now, that and the fact that his smile was too irresistible.

xXx

Now Bellatrix sat on Rodolphus's bed in the Boys dormitory, talking to her sister Narcissa, Rodolphus was watching her intently grinning; he loved her when she was in one of these moods, all fired up. It made her more attractive.

_" We have to do something about her Cissy! She cannot continue associating with that...that...__**Mudblood**__!! She is bringing shame on the Black family name! Just think soon Mudbloods will start talking to us in the corridors! "_

_" Bella, I don't think that is going to ever happen, not after you sent that 2nd year Ravenclaw to St Mungos last week, apparently she still hasn't come out! "_

_" Yes well she was saying that wizards should not think that they are superior to muggles! Anyway we have to stop Andromeda before we are all shamed because of her. Imagine what father would think if he knew! "_

Rodolphus laughed, _" Bella there is no way any __**half blood **__in the school is going to talk to you, let alone a mudblood! " _

_" Mmmm " said_ Bella clearly unsatisfied with the outcome of this discussion.

She turned to look around the room Mulciber, Avery and Rookwood were watching Dolohov and Yaxley play Chess. Narcissa was now lying on Lucius's bed while he was writing a letter, Bellatrix hated Lucuis for dating her sister who was in the 3rd year where as he was in the 7th.

_" Who are you writing to Lucius, mummy, telling her how nasty all the little Gryffindors were to you?" _She said in a mocking tone.

Lucuis glared at Bellatrix and finished his letter.

_" Come on Narcissa lets take a walk, its a little too cold in here for my liking." _He gave Bellatrix a disdainful look _" Mulciber, Dolohov, you too. "_

"_ Aww__ taking some of your friends along for protection, scared another 4th year is going to jinx you? "_

_" No "_ snarled Lucius _" They caught me off guard, and I was out numbered. " _

With that he stalked out of the room, taking Narcissa and the others with him. Avery Rookwood and Yaxley stood up and made to leave, they all new that When Bella was in one of her moods, she was not to be tangled with.

There was just Bella and Rodolphus left now.

_" Bella you are so cruel to him, you know he didn't have a wand when that happened" _Said Rodolphus with a grin

_" Yes but a wizard should have a wand at all times, and __**he**__ shouldn't date my little sister, you know I can't stand him!"_

_"I love it when your angry" _Murmured Rodolphus as he fingered a lock of Bellatrix's long ebony hair

_" Rod am I intimidating? " _Bellatrix asked

_" Of course you are darling, that's why I love you so much" _He moved closer to her and kissed her softly, then magically sealed the door...

Rodolphus paced up and down the common room, where was she, at this rate they would be late for the party, he knew she would be getting dressed up as it was the 'slug club' annual fancy dress Christmas party. But what **was **taking her so long!! He looked at his own reflection in a mirror on the wall; he had dark green dress robes on so he would complement Bella who was wearing a jade coloured dress. At last he saw the door to the girls dormitory open, boys were not allowed in there he discovered much to his regret. Bella stepped out into the common room, she looked beautiful, her long dark hair was in loose ringlets and it flowed down her back stopping at her elbows. She had a tight fitting dress on which forced her breasts to nearly spill out over the almost indecently plunging neckline of the dress, which was a most pleasing effect, Rodolphus thought to himself, the rest of the dress billowed out, her cape flowed behind her as she walked downstairs, she paused on the second to last stair to admire the effect in the mirror,

_" Do I look... deadly? " _Bellatrix enquired playfully, while she preened in the mirror, while she was not one known to be vain, like her sister Narcissa, Bellatrix decided that tonight she would be, as she felt as though tonight something important was going to happen.

_" Definitely darling, you also look absolutely gorgeous, " _he said and he lifted her into his arms and placed her gently on the floor._ " Avery, Rookwood, you go and tell Slughorn we are coming "_ Rodolphus commanded _"Yax..."_

Bellatrix interrupted him _" Yes Dolohov did you want something? " _she demanded in an impatient tone.

_" Mmmm what oh..no " _he replied distractedly as his eyes roamed from her face to the neckline of her dress.

Rodolphus turned to Dolohov, flicked his wand and Dolohov was hanging by his ankles in mid air, _" If you want to stare at breasts then watch Crabbe change, but __**do not ever **__let me catch you doing that again. or I will see too it that no witch will ever want to come near you. Understand? "_

_" Yes " _Replied Dolohov with a terrified look in his eyes, most of the Slytherin boys admired Rodolphus, He was very popular, on the quidditch team. When he started dating Bella they became the favourite Slytherin couple, all of the boys would look to them for answers and orders, and as Bellatrix was such a formidable person in herself none of them dared disobey. They all followed the orders of Bella and Rod no matter what they told them to do.

Rodolphus unceremoniously dropped him to the ground and continued his commands as though nothing had happened.

_" Yaxley go and get Lucius tell him we are waiting.!"_

_" Hahaha, brother if your head gets any bigger mother will have to get you a neck support! "_ Rodolphus's brother Rabastan appeared by his side.

" _Rabastan if your **face** gets any more disfigured mother will have to fake your death so the family doesn't have to suffer the shame! "_

_" Ahhh ever the joker. That's my brother "_ Rabastan replied sarcastically, Rabastan being Rodolphus's younger brother was one of the only boys daring enough to contradict him. He greeted Bellatrix with his cheeky sweeping bow and then Narcissa who had just appeared from the boys' dormitory holding Lucius's hand with her lipstick smudged which she was quickly trying to rectify.

_" And where is my sweet Alecto, whose beauty is rivaled only by that of Miss Bellatrix Black the mistress of the King of Slytherin Mr. Roddy Lestrange"_ He said in Mocking tones

_" 'Your' sweet Alecto has already gone to the party with Her brother as you were so late! where were you, out serenading some poor 7th year Ravenclaw again? '' _

" No actually I was charming Molly Prewett, Ahhh just the thought of her makes me go weak at the knees!"

_" You are disgusting 'bastan you really are, you don't deserve Alecto"_ Laughed Bella

" No you are right, I guess I will just have to take number two on my list Lysandra Crouch Ahhh that beautiful long blonde hair"

_" Ughh You really are the limit 'bastan"_ Rodolphus commented in a revolted tone.

_" You my brother will have to live with it, I must leave you all now so as to catch my fair lady as she leaves the Ravenclaw common room"_ he said as he skipped merrily away.

_" We should be going too, come on Cissy, Bellatrix, Rod" _commanded Lucius

_" You go ahead. "_ Rodolphus wanted Bella on her own.

_" See you in a minute "_ Bella said reassuringly to Narcissa

_" Lets go then "_ Lucius clearly didn't want to stick around, so he walked out of the common room with Narcissa on his arm.

When they were alone, Rodolphus turned to Bellatrix

_" I have a present for you Bella"_ He said as he pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a Locket, it was silver it had a 'B' carved on it and all around it were rubies. Bellatrix opened it and on the inside was a message saying,

_My heart is forever yours Bella,_

_Love you always _

Rod 

_" Oh Rod its beautiful! "_ and she Kissed him

_" Here let me put it on you "_ Rod carefully put it round Bellatrix's neck and fastened it

_" Thank you so much darling " _Bellatrix kissed him again passionately

_" Now hurry we must go to Slughorns party goodness know what he will be doing without us " _Exclaimed Rodolphus in mock panic. Bellatrix laughed. They stepped outside into the corridor and walked up through the school, to go to the great hall

_" Hang on Bella I need to make sure 'bastan hasn't got himself cursed again by some girl! I can't say I blame them though! " _Rodolphus laughed.

So they made there way up to the Ravenclaw common room, the corridors were strangely deserted and unnaturally dark. They walked round a corner and saw Rabastan talking to a man who was tall and lean, neither of them recognized hi, so the approached Rabastan and the hooded stranger with which he was conversing.

_" Rabastan?"_ Rodolphus called out enquiringly

" Rod? Is that you, " " Yes of course it is " 

_" This is silly...Lumos "_ muttered Bellatrix

" Ahhh yes this is my brother Rodolphus and Bellatrix Black " 

For a few seconds the stranger did not move and then his head slowly started to turn to towards Bellatrix, he looked at her feet and then slowly he raised his eyes until they had eye contact, when his eyes met hers Bellatrix gasped. She experienced a strange feeling, something emanated from this man. It was power. In that instant Bellatrix knew that she had waited her whole life to meet this one man and that she would die for him, then he spoke.

" Bellatrix Black, I know you. Do you know me?" 

_" No My Lord "_ Bellatrix didn't know where those words had come for, they had just slipped off her tongue, never before would she call someone My Lord. But something about this man made her feel unworthy, as though she should not be in his presence.

The man smirked _" Come with these two gentlemen to the heart of the forbidden forest tonight at midnight and you will find out who I am. " _

With that he walked towards the staircase and out of site. The three of them stood in awe for what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of seconds. At last Rodolphus spoke.

_" Shall we go? " _They walked to the great hall talking normally after that and acted as though nothing had happened, but they all knew that tonight all of them would walk down to the forbidden forest.

The three of them walked through the forest together, but alone. no one spoke they were all contemplating the meeting that they were heading to. When they had been walking for one hour they saw lights through the trees. They entered into a clearing, which was lit by a blazing fire, the hooded man stood facing them, and ten or so people who were cloaked with masks covering their faces sat on the ground round the fire.

_" Ahhh our young guests. Sit down "_ the hooded man smiled a cold smile.

_" Followers, we are gathered tonight because tonight marks the first night where we will begin to reveal ourselves to the world. We have tonight three people who will join us. "_ He turned to Bellatrix Rabastan and Rodolphus,

" We are the Knights of Walpurgis, we believe that Purity of blood should come above all else, and that Muggles should be always beneath us and serve us. "

Bellatrix could feel her heart pounding against her chest, this was exactly how she had felt, it was her birthright to be superior, hearing this man who seemed to have so much power over her voice her own opinions was overwhelming.

" Bellatrix Black, I am Lord Voldemort, will you reign with me over wizard kind with me as your master and you as my servant? "

" I will My Lord, " 

It happened again, but it felt so right, she could not imagine calling him anything else. Bellatrix did not notice as he repeated his words to Rabastan and Rodolphus, she was too lost in her own happiness. Her attention quickly snapped back to the scene in front of her as he once again addressed the group.

_" My followers. I will mark you as my own, Show me your forearms. "_

They each peeled back the sleeves of their robes, He walked toward Bellatrix, with his wand ready, and he touched her arm with it and said

" Morsmordre " 

The skin on Bellatrix's arm Burned instantly, it glowed bright green, the returned to black. still throbbing, but she did not show this on the outside, she was a black, and would face the world as one, with her head held high. As the Dark Lord went round the circle performing the spell on all of the people present Bellatrix thought of the strange connection she had felt as he looked at her, the feeling she had, it wasn't love, love was what she felt for Rodolphus, it was stronger than that. It was she decided need. She **needed** to serve him, with her whole body, give everything to him. He spoke again.

" Followers, you are now to call yourself Death Eaters, and I promise that there will be a time in the future when every wizard and witch will know to fear and respect that name. "

I'm going to try and update soon before school starts again sigh..


	2. Chapter 2

The trio walked back up to the castle in silence, when they reached the Slytherin Common room, where they were met by a very panicked Narcissa who was frantically asking people If they had seen Bella, while a bored looking Lucius was trying to convince her that it wouldn't be that great a loss to the world if Bella was dead anyway. While Bella merely laughed at this comment and asked him if he had seen any Gryffindors recently, Rodolphus did not take it so light heartedly and attempted to hex Lucius who caught completely unaware dodged just in time, Bella laughed

"_Your getting quite used to having to dodge curses like a common muggle aren't you Lucius, if your not careful soon you might start resorting to muggle duelling" _Bellatrix Sneered.

Lucius, who already looked as though he was ready to punch Bellatrix, now looked positively murderous.

"Shut your mouth Trixie, or I will…"

"_Will what Lucius, going to curse me??"_ Bellatrix laughed, but Lucius could tell she was more serious now after he had used her pet name.

Lucius could tell it was pointless to try and argue with Bellatrix, but fortunately for him he knew the one thing that really got under Bellatrix's skin, something she had been forbidden by her mother to do anything about….

"Come on Narcissa, my dorm is empty at the moment, and I don't know about you but I don't feel like doing much sleeping…"

Bellatrix screamed in rage and flounced out of the common room, Narcissa made to go after her, but Rodolphus stopped her.

"_I'll go"_ He headed off in the same direction as Bellatrix, and soon found her sitting in their favourite spot at the top of the west tower.

"_I know, I know I shouldn't have started a shouting match with him, my mother would be most displeased, he is a perfect pureblood suitor for Narcissa, they are made for each other"_

"_Nope I wasn't going to say anything like that, actually I was going to remind you that we only have one more month left until Christmas, so you shouldn't lose your temper too much as we all have to share a house for two weeks, it will be very claustrophobic anyway, without you two hexing each other every few minutes"_ Rodolphus smiled.

" YOU hexed him!! You are so hypocritical! Ugh did you HAVE to remind me, chances are the four of us will have to share a room, so we will have to put up with the sound of Lucius screwing my younger sister all night!"

"_Well I could always distract you from it"_ Rodolphus said suggestively

"And HOW might you do that exactly?""Like this…" He said as he ran his hand up her thigh and kissed her softly on the lips"

"_Okay Maybe sharing a room wont be too bad"_ she smiled and let Rodolphus lead her back to the boys Dormitories, which were thankfully now empty.

The next few weeks were relatively un-eventful, excluding the fact that Rabastan was given 5 months detention for being caught with the new potions assistant Miss Rowle, in one of the broom sheds.

Christmas was soon upon the group, and Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus and Bellatrix headed back to Black manor for Christmas; along with Sirius, Bellatrix and Narcissas' cousin, who as it turned out, was one of the fourth years who hexed Lucius (One of the only things he has ever done right according to Bellatrix), his girlfriend Juliet Crouch, Andromeda, the middle Black sister and her boyfriend Evan Rosier. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Narcissa and Lucius were, as Bellatrix had predicted sharing a bedroom, which was fortunately separated by a screen, but Bellatrix still was not happy about it.

Andromeda, Evan, Sirius and Juliet were also sharing a room. Bellatrix pleaded with her mother to let her and Rodolphus swap with Sirius and Juliet, but was worried that Lucius might resort to blows, if he was forced to share a room with Sirius, and Druella Did not want to get any blood on the carpets. Although Sirius' mother Walburga Black had congratulated Lucius upon his arrival for sending Sirius to the hospital wing with a spear from one of the suits of armour in the castle sticking out of his thigh, and bleeding profusely. She said he needed the message that he must not associate with blood traitors hammering into his head. Lucius was more than happy to oblige, as he spent every moment that he was not with Narcissa attempting to seriously maim, injure or kill Sirius, and none of the rest of the Black family seemed to be doing much about it, with the exception of Andromeda, but even her attempts were very half hearted.

The Climax of Christmas was to be the Ball at Black Manor on Christmas eve. Every year the large pureblood families took it in turns to host a ball on Christmas eve, the year before had been the Lestrange Ball, and the year before that it had been the turn of the Carrows. So the day before Christmas eve Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Narcissa and Lucius went to Paris to Choose Dresses for Bellatrix and Narcissa. Lucius had been very keen to go and help Narcissa choose a dress to wear, as for Rodolphus…well shopping was not really his favourite activity, but Bella had forced him to come along, as she did not warm to the idea of spending all day watching Lucius 'help' her baby sister into dresses. So they were all stood in Madame Attrices dress shop, Lucius and Narcissa had disappeared into a changing room under the pretence that Narcissa had got 'stuck in her dress,' Rodolphus was helping Bellatrix into her dress, but they didn't bother moving into one of the changing rooms, much to Madame Attrices horror.

"_Mmmm Bella you look so delicious in this dress"_ Rodolphus murmured as he softly kissed her neck

"_Yes I think I prefer the red one too, it reminds me of the cruciatus curse," _Bella laughed

" Ahhh yes my dear, you look so deadly when you're having fun…It makes you even more irresistible"

At this point Madame Attrice felt she had to intervene for the sake of decency so she lead Bella away to look at Dresses on the other side of the shop. Rodolphus was stood alone imagining what Bella would be wearing under her dress on Christmas eve, and when he would get to find out when he felt a burning sensation on his right arm, Lucius burst out of the changing room, and spoke to Rodolphus.

"_Do you feel it burning?" _Lucius was a newly initiated Death Eater; he was inducted into the circle along with the Carrows, Mulciber and Dolohov a few weeks after Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan.

"_Yes I do we must go to him at once." _With that they both apparated to Riddle Manor to meet with Lord Voldemort.

--

With a crack they both arrived at the intended destination, and at once they knelt before their master. Rodolphus took his place beside Bella who must have felt the Mark burn just as they had done and just deserted Madame Attrice, it was this blind Loyalty that was displayed by Lucius Bella Rodolphus and Rabastan that meant that they were steadily gaining respect in the death eater ranks, despite the fact that they were the youngest members.

"My Death eaters. I have something to discuss with you of utmost importance to you and your friends safety. On Christmas eve I will naturally be attending the Blacks Christmas Ball, and I wish to have the sole use of the Master study suite on the fourth floor, I will not be disturbed, this is very important to my plans, and must not go wrong. You are to do shifts and take turns making sure that I am not interrupted. I also have intelligence that the Ministry may be planning a raid on the Party, hoping to catch me there, so I must also be hidden and it must not be widely known that I am attending. Ensure that this is done correctly, or those who fail will be treated severely. That is all."

With that he apparated away. Two older Death eaters assigned shifts to everyone, Bella and Rodolphus were to patrol from 10:45 to 11:15 under the pretence of making love in the corridor, this way no one would question them. Bella thought this a perfect excuse, and was more than happy, Lucius on the other hand was not happy with his lot, he was to patrol with Rabastan, and pretend to be kissing in the corridors. He was none too happy with this, and so he swapped with Amycus Carrow to Patrol with Dolohov under the pretence of a lost watch.

They all apparated back to Madame Attrices shop to find Narcissa trying on yet another dress. Bella sighed and picked up the red dress she had been trying on earlier before they had been called away, she turned to Madame Attrice.

"_My Father will pay for this and whichever one Narcissa chooses"_ Madame Attrice knew to trust Bellatrix's word. The powerful pureblood families were her best customers, so she would do virtually anything to retain their custom, and that included not taking payment immediately

"_Very well Miss Black, I trust your Mother will be dropping by shortly to pick up her own dress, and your Fathers suit?"_

"No she will not unfortunately, she is out dining with Aunt Walburga and Mrs Goyle today, she will probably send Kreacher long to pick up Aunt Walburgas dress and her own later today."

With that Bellatrix took Rodolphus' hand and walked from the shop, leaving Madame Attrice to deal with Narcissa's indecisive nature.

When they were outside Rodolphus pulled Bella onto a bench by the River Seine

" Now we have ditched my tiresome sister and her loathsome boyfriend what shall we do now Rod? We are not expected back until 8 and if we go back earlier we will only be made to entertain and be disgustingly nice to all the people mother has invited to the ball this evening, no doubt you will be fawned over by old women with nothing going on, and I will no doubt be groped by some lecherous old, so we have all day to waste."

"_You are right Bella…and I know just the way to waste it, our family owns a manor in the French countryside, I feel like skating and there is a huge lake there." _Bella smiled and closed her eyes.

" _That sounds perfect darling, France is always beautiful when it is winter, I love watching you skate as well"_ she purred

" _Lets go then" _Rodolphus grabbed Bellatrix's hand and apparated to Le Chateaux Du Point, the Lestrange's French Residence.

With a crack they arrived in front of a Large manor house, it was a pale sandy coloured with four floors, it had ivy growing up the trellised walls, Rodolphus knocked on the large rustic front doors, and they were opened by a small house elf, that went but then name of Roffé

" _Roffé get Miss Black a Suitable clothing for ice skating, and a pair of boots, and get my outdoor clothes as well."_ Rodolphus ordered

" Wow Rod this place is beautiful!"

"_Yes it is rather, but wait till you see outside. The lake is amazing! The actual house used to belong to the Muggle King centuries ago, but one of my Ancestors was travelling through France and saw this house, he wanted it but there were too many muggles living here so he imperiurised the peasant muggles to fight against the king, which wasn't hard as they were very weak" _

Bellatrix Laughed _" Yes Typical Muggles, no sense of self preservation and so stupid weak"_

"_So he started the Muggle war in France. Then he put a Fidelius charm on it, and cast charms on it so that when the muggles come to here they see only a ruined castle, but they never come near to it as one of the charms cast on it is similar to the charms on Hogwarts, and it makes them feel an unexplained sense of dread, so they soon return to the safety of their small muggle towns" _laughed Rodolphus

"_Master the drinks are ready and the clothes are in the guest bedroom, next door to your own, I also took the liberty of preparing your own boots."_

"Very well…I'll show you to the bedroom so you can change. Then I'll meet you back here."

Rodolphus lead Bellatrix up the stairs and to a door on the right.

"This is the guest room, ill meet you in five minutes."

Bellatrix entered a huge room and on the bed she found a deep red coat, with a cream fur lining, and a thick dress in the same shade of red there was also a pair of black gloves. She quickly changed and walked down stairs with her cream boots in hand. She walked over to Rodolphus who was wearing a jacket of a similar colour to Bellatrix's and some black trousers.

"_Are you ready Darling"_ He said as he offered her his arm.

"Roffé have two cups of cocoa ready for us upon our return"

"_Yes Master"_ The house elf squeaked

Bellatrix took his arm and they proceeded to walk outside. When they reached the lake they sat on a near by bench which Rodolphus warmed with his wand, and put their boots on. Bellatrix finished first, stood up and walked to the edge of the lake

" _I'll race you!"_ She said

" Okay..but prepare to be beaten" He smiled

They had reached halfway across the lake, and were neck and neck when they saw a bird flying towards them, it was silvery, and as it got closer they realised it was in fact a patronus, they both stopped and waited until the bird, which now could be identified as a Hawk flew towards them. When it reached them Druella Blacks voiced rung around the lake.

"_BELLATRIX BLACK WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?! We have been worried sick!! You don't tell anyone where you have gone! Your poor sister has been crying!! For all we know you could have been KILLED!! Return home this INSTANT and send a message back telling us WHERE you are!! Oh and by the way if Rodolphus is with you which I SINCERELY hope he is tell him his mother wishes him to talk with his brother about conducting himself properly with women in public, Mr and Mrs Crouch were MOST scandalised with what he was doing under the table with Julia!! She says that she will see him tomorrow and that she would have sent word herself but that AWFUL house elf Motty broke her wand, needless to say that she has been VERY severely punished."_ And with that the Hawk disappeared with a puff of smoke, Rodolphus and Bellatrix burst out laughing.

" _Hahaha What HAS Bastan doing now!! Actually no I don't want to know…haha 'Proper conduct around women in public, trust him" _Laughed Rodolphus

"He was probably feeling her up under the table when her mother was watching, honestly I don't know how she deals with it! "

"_Neither do I!! Ahhh well we best be getting back or your mother will worry, I'll send word back so she knows I have been looking after you"_. He pulled out his wand and murmured a few words; a silver wolf pounced from his wand and leapt off into the distance.

--


	3. Chapter 3

They walked up to the house and changed, Bella waited for Rodolphus in the Hall, he soon appeared and apparated back to Black

They walked up to the house and changed, Bella waited for Rodolphus in the Hall, he soon appeared and apparated back to Black Manor. When they arrived the house was alive with activity, House elves were everywhere, busy putting up decorations and preparing food. Druella Black walked up to the couple.

"_So decided to show your face then did you, well….at least Rodolphus was with you when you decided to go gallivanting off. Where did you go to anyway?"_ Bellatrix and Rodolphus exchanged knowing smiles

"_Just to a restaurant in Paris "_ Bellatrix said vaguely

" _Ooo which one there is a most lovely one on La Rue de Riviera_! " Druella? Said excitedly

"_No it was on er…"_ Bellatrix looked at Rodolphus Pleadingly.

" _Yes Mrs Black it was on a most delightful little street called La Rue de…"_ He glanced round the hall and his eyes fell on the hat stand,

" La Rue de Chapeau"

" _Oh yes I think I know the one!"_ Druella Exclaimed. Bellatrix giggled

" _Is something funny Bella?"_ Said Druella Sternly

" What oh no I was just smiling a the memory of something Rodolphus said while we were there"

" Oh right, well I suppose that's okay then, well…I best be getting on, there is lots to do before tomorrow night!!"

The minute she was gone Bella and Rodolphus burst out laughing

" _Haha La Rue de Chapeau your so inventive darling!" _Bellatrix giggled

"_Yes I thought she was going to realise!…. come on lets go upstairs to our room…."_ Rodolphus said seductively

" _Mmmm sounds nice…"_ Bellatrix murmured into Rodolphus' ear

Rodolphus lead Bella upstairs and along the corridor.

"_All these thick winter clothes are making me really hot"_ Bellatrix said hinting slightly

" _Your always hot Darling, and its not the outside layers I'm interested in…. It's what's underneath them…"_ Rodolphus pushed Bellatrix against the door of their bedroom and leant in to Kiss Bellatrix, they were kissing passionately, as Rodolphus turned the handle and almost fell inside. Rodolphus was frantically unlacing the back of Bella's dress, while she was undoing the buttons on his shirt, while they were kissing and stumbling backwards towards the bed they heard the sound of someone giggling and a polite deep cough punctuated with laughter. Rodolphus prized his lips away from Bella's and turned to locate the source of the noise, it was coming from the chaise lounge where Narcissa was sitting in Lucius' arms, they were both laughing. Bellatrix realised what was happening, well at least realised Rodolphus had stopped kissing her, and she turned to the pair with a scowl on her face.

" _I SUPPOSE you thought that was funny didn't you"_ Bellatrix said scathingly

"_Well yes I admit it was rather amusing"_ Lucius said in his usual drawl

"_It serves you right anyway for walking off and leaving us, we had no idea where you had gone! For all we knew Aurors could have got you!"_ said Narcissa.

"_Yes well they didn't and we had a PERFECT day WITHOUT you!"_ Said Bellatrix venomously

"_Anyway we have news that will most definitely interest you."_ Said Lucius Mysteriously

"_Let me guess you have found a new shampoo to make your hair super shiny"_ smirked Bellatrix

"_No….well if you don't want to know….." _

" _Yes we do Lucius_" said Rodolphus impatiently

"_Well the Dark Lord shall be arriving here tonight at 8 for Dinner, he needs the exclusive use of the room we have to patrol on the night of the party. He has planted a decoy for the Aurors who were planning to raid here tomorrow night, given them false information that He will be attending a Party at the Crouches Winter residence in Italy, they deserted the place years ago though, apparently some muggles live there now so let the ministry cover it up when their Aurors kill loads of 'innocent' muggles"_ Laughed Lucius

"_The Dark Lord…here…. tonight!"_ Exclaimed Bellatrix

" _Has he informed anyone of why he wants to use that room? Does either of you two know what is in there/ Seen as you live here"_ Queried Rodolphus

"_No I don't"_ Said Bellatrix in a slightly irritated tone.

" _I do…"_ Said Narcissa quietly.

Everyone looked at her, quite surprised.

" _Well when you and Dromeda went to Hogwarts, I missed you so I used to sit in our rooms and pretend that you were there. One day mother nearly caught me in your room, so I hid behind a cupboard I found a few passageways, in your room after that and Dromeda's, and there is one in my room behind the tapestry on my wall which leads to the room the Dark Lord wants, there is also some in the kitchen which lead to all the spare rooms"_ explained Narcissa

"_Ahhh so THAT'S how you knew that it was me who put the Niffler in the Au Pair's room."_ Said Bella

"_Yes Bellatrix, I know that there is a passageway behind the old mirror in your room that leads directly to her room, I also know that last Christmas it was you who hung Sirius from his ceiling by his foot, even though his door was locked from the inside and he swears down he did it himself."_ Laughed Narcissa

"Okay what's in that room then?"

" Well, it is one of the Black family heirlooms, it is a Stone Basin, much like a pensieve apart from this doesn't store memories, it holds life force. Throughout the ages the Blacks have tried to find some way of channelling the life force that can be held in the basin, into them. Whoever succeeded would be immortal."

"Ahhh so that's why The Dark Lord wants it, he has been attempting to find ways to preserve him and all his death eaters forever." Said Rodolphus.

"_How do you know that??"_ asked Lucius

"_I was told by Rabastan, who was told by Mrs Yaxley when he slept with her last week, and she overheard her husband telling Crabbe."_ Explained Rodolphus

"_Well at least he is useful for something"_ Laughed Bellatrix

"_What I want to know is how is the Dark Lord getting the life force" _Pondered Lucius

" _Narcissa, next time you date someone PLEASE choose someone intelligent!"_ sighed Bellatrix

"_I AM intelligent"_ Said an offended Lucius

"_So…how did he getting the life force"_ said Lucius tentatively

Bellatrix sighed " _Have you never wondered Lucius, why the Dark Lord always removes the blood from important people he has killed, and puts it in a glass vial?"_

"_Well yes but I thought it was so he could make Horcruxes"_ said Lucius innocently

"_Why would he need their Blood!? Its so he can put it in the Basin, blood is someone's life force!" _

"_Yes well I knew that"_ Replied Lucius Haughtily. Not happy at being made to look stupid, he decided he would wind Bellatrix up, so he slid his hand onto Narcissas leg. Bellatrix looked disgusted and turned to Rodolphus

" Come on Rod…I'm going to shower before dinner and I don't like being in the same room when someone is touching up a minor…it makes me uncomfortable"

This comment made Lucius furious, the Gryffindors and especially that blood traitor Sirius called him a child molester, he despised being made fun of

" _Why do you have to take Rodolphus to shower with you Bella, need help?"_ He mocked

"_No but its more pleasant if there is two of you"_ Bellatrix got up to leave, unusually for her she seemed not to want to continue the argument.

With that Bella and Rodolphus walked from the room.

A few hours later Bellatrix was waiting patiently while a house elf laced up the back of her black tea dress. Rodolphus came in the room wearing a white shirt with an onyx tie draped round his neck, the first two buttons of his shirt undone.

" You look beautiful my dear that colour dress really suits you, and that neckline!"

Rodolphus was referring to the fact that the dress Bella was wearing had a square neckline, which meant that her breasts were pushed over the top of it.

"_Thank you Darling, do you think the Dark Lord will approve?"_ Bella asked questioningly

"_Yes I do most definitely"_ In fact Rodolphus knew that any man would not and could not resist Bella at the best of times, let alone when she was actually trying to impress some one.

"_Shall we go down to meet them then?"_ Asked Bella nervously

"_Yes we should"_ Rodolphus placed his hand around Bella's waist, and walked downstairs to the Dining room.

They were all seated around the table. Minus Cygnus Black and Lord Voldemort. At that moment Cygnus Black entered the room.

" Unfortunately the Dark Lord will not be dining with us. He wishes to eat in his rooms as he is preoccupied, he also wishes to see Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and Rodolphus in his rooms immediately."

"_Yuck Lord Voldemort ooo I'm scared" _mocked Sirius

Bellatrix screamed _" HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME YOU FILTHY LITTLE…CRUC……"_

"_BELLATRIX!"_ exclaimed Druella _"You will NOT perform such curses on your cousin no matter HOW ignorant and rude he is"_

"_bu..but…he…dark…lord..name…he…dared….he….said….no….dark….not….worthy…dark…lord….all…..he…..powerful…!" _Bellatrix managed to stutter in a state somewhere in between complete blind anger and utter disbelief that her cousin would even dare to speak about the Dark Lord

"_Yes I know Bellatrix, believe me if we were not at the dinner table I would have killed him myself! I Promise you can be there for his punishment, trust me it will be VERY severe and EXTREMLELY painful"_ threatened Walburga Black

Sirius Gulped _" I'll…erm…I'm full"_ and with that he sprinted from the table.

"_We should go"_ said Rodolphus

"_Oh my…." _Bellatrix clapped her hand over her mouth_ " Yes at once!!"_ Bellatrix had forgotten in all the commotion, the reason why Sirius had spoken his name in the first place.

" At once!! Lucius, Narcissa! Come now!"

When they had left the room Bella turned to Narcissa

" _Narcissa why does the Dark Lord want you? You are not one of his followers?"_ asked Bellatrix

"He visited when you were all at Hogwarts last year. I had just found a new passageway from the library and was following it, when I heard voices. There was a part of the wall missing that was covered by only a tapestry I peered out from behind it just to see who was talking, it was Father, with his back to me, and a man I didn't recognise at the time, but I now know to be the Dark Lord. He saw me and I quickly hid away but I knew it was too late. I thought it best to stay put rather than run. So I waited for him to tell father, but instead he sent father out of the room saying he needed to be alone with his thoughts. Then he came over and pulled back the tapestry he asked who I was and so I told him. Then he asked how I knew about the passageway, for he felt sure my father didn't. I told him that I sort of sensed when there was a concealment charm on something, or a secret passageway. He asked me if I could get into my fathers study, I naturally said yes…"

"_You can get into Fathers study?? But Narcissa… That has extremely powerful protective charms on it, including a fidelius charm. No one apart from him and Mother can find it!"_ Interrupted Bellatrix

" _Well I can...so anyway then he started to talk to me, he owls me every so often as well, he said I would be helpful to him!!"_ boasted Narcissa

"_But don't you see Cissy this means that you can break protective charms! That's really un- common Narcissa. A rare power! Oh if only I had discovered this when we were younger. Oh the FUN we could have had!"_ Bellatrix smiled, probably imagining some scheme involving her breaking into some room or another with an excess of stink bombs. They reached the door to Lord Voldemorts room and knocked. They waited for a few minutes until they heard a voice say enter, they walked into the room and kneeled immediately.

"_You may rise"_ Lord Voldemort motioned for them to stand.

--


	4. Chapter 4

" I have called you four here, my youngest Death Eaters; to discuss the plans for tomorrow

" _I have called you four here, my youngest Death Eaters; to discuss the plans for tomorrow. You three are some of my youngest Death Eaters, and Narcissa you are the youngest person that serves me. Although you are young, you are not naïve or unintelligent, your magical abilities already exceed some of my Death Eaters, and you all have very useful personal qualities, Narcissa, your power makes you very useful, Bella your utter devotion and complete ruthlessness, matched with your amazing magical abilities makes you formidable, Lucius your connections, leadership and need to protect makes you a very useful member of my followers when they are on missions, and Rodolphus, your intuition, careful assessment and ability to calmly analyse and assess even the most stressful situations, make you very valuable when working on missions. Because of these skills. I believe you will be able to help me complete my plans."_

Voldemort then explained all about the Stone Basin, it was actually called the basin of youth, and he intended to use it to make himself and eventually all his death eaters immortal. He wanted very few Death Eaters to know of these plans, as the Ministry could get information out of these people. He needed protection from all of his Death eaters, but only the four of them would know the true nature of his plans. He would need to be locked in the room for 24 hours for the process to be complete, he must have no interruptions, so Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and Rabastan –who Lord Voldemort had also trusted with his secret, although Rodolphus could not think what skills he may possess other than being able to charm ladies into his bed- to ensure at all cost, that the Dark lord was not interrupted. If any Aurors showed up, or even members of the Order of the Phoenix –A new group that had come to the attention of the Death Eaters, headed by Albus Dumbledore, and a few more of his stupid followers who were determined to stop Lord Voldemort- then they were to command the other Death eaters, and keep everyone away from that corridor, although it was impossible to break a fidelius charm, the Dark Lord did not under estimate Dumbledore.

When the foursome took their leave of the Dark Lords chambers, it was near to midnight. They all returned to their rooms and had a house elf bring them up some food. Lucius and Narcissa went to bed, while Rodolphus and Bellatrix sat talking. When they heard giggles coming from the other side of the room Bellatrix pulled a face of complete disgust.

"_If he has to screw my sister can he at least have the decency to do it in another room!!"_ Exclaimed Bella

"_Lets go then"_ Rodolphus said as he motioned towards the door

"_Fine just so long as I am away from THAT"_ Bellatrix said disgusted at the sight of her sister and Lucius moving beneath the duvet

Bellatrix had wondered why Druella Black had placed her children in the same room, bed even as their respective partners, this mystery had however been cleared up when Bellatrix had overheard a conversation between Walburga Black and Cygnus Black as she was walking through the house trying without much gusto to find her younger cousin Sirius.

"_I think its excellent that the children are sharing with their future partners"_ Announced Walburga Black

"_Yes it is…."_ Said Cygnus sceptically

"_Well they are naturally going to marry them, so why wait? Mmmm?"_ she said matter of factly

"Yes I just think Druella isn't so keen on the idea"

"_Well I don't see why not, I mean come on Cygnus If they were going to do it they will. If not here then at that terrible school, I mean Dumbledore probably encourages it…Old fool. Anyway it gets them used to married life!"_

"Yes I suppose it does, no harm in it I did wonder why Druella put Bellatrix and Rodolphus in the same room as Lucius and Narcissa there are so many rooms in this house and Bellatrix hates Lucius!" mused Cygnus " That was my influence" Walburga stated "I know how much Bellatrix despises him so I thought it would make for some entertainment"

"Yes they do need to learn to get along a suppose but what about Sirius and Andromeda why are they sharing a room?"

"_Because otherwise Bella would get suspicious and I wanted Andromeda Evan in a room with Sirius, I know Evan doesn't hate him as much as Lucius or Rodolphus but that boy wouldn't be afraid to put a nasty hex on him if he went to far over the line" _Mused Walburga

Walburga Black controlled most things in the Black family households; all of the men bent to her every whim, as they knew she was a formidable opponent. Druella would never go against anything Walburga said, so this was why the children had ended up sharing rooms.

Rodolphus lead Bellatrix out of their room and down to the drawing room

" Go and find your mother and tell her your going to the Lestrange manor because my mother wants to see me I feel like watching her deal with Rabastan…should be amusing plus I need to pick up your Christmas present" Rodolphus winked

"Okay I don't see why I have to tell her though she probably won't even notice we are gone!"

Bellatrix wandered off down the Hallway to find her mother and pondered on what Rodolphus could possibly be getting her for Christmas. She had bought him a new set of dress robes and a new broom. He had already given her the locket; She wore it everyday, and reached up to touch it now. The feeling of the cold metal on her chest was comforting.

"Mother" Bellatrix shouted, she was bored of walking round the house

"MOTHER" Shouted Bellatrix she walked round the corner into the Ballroom when she ran into Aunt Walburga

"Aunty will you please tell Mother that I am going to the Lestrange Manor and we won't be back late, but Lucius was being simply awful! Also I saw Sirius trying to transfigure my broom into a fire crab so I got my Slytherin tie and hung him from the tower banister. I wouldn't mention it but that was a couple of hours ago and well the shouting stopped about half an hour ago and the body would smell," laughed Bellatrix

"Really well he will have to be punished for that as well! I shall go and cut him down, we wouldn't want a Murder inquiry and I will tell your mother"

Bellatrix walked back to the drawing room

" I'm ready darling lets go I can't wait to get out of here! I told Aunty about Sirius oh I hope he is dead"

Rodolphus laughed, "As do I my love as do I"

Rodolphus placed his hand on the small of Bellatrix's back and guided her to the fireplace. He threw the handful of Floo Powder into the fire and said

"Lestrange Manor"

And they stepped into the fire.


	5. NOTE

This is just a note to everyone,

This is just a note to everyone,

SO sorry for not updating in a while…. well that's an understatement, I've been doing coursework Etc. and finished this quite a while ago but never uploaded!! And incidentally even though my GCSEs are next week I have been writing more Haha Its what long hours of revision does to you!! Anyway the point of this note was to apologise and say that I WILL update more often!!

Thank you for being patient!!


	6. Chapter 5

They stepped out of the huge fireplace in the parlour of Lestrange Manor Mrs Lestrange greeted Bellatrix with a kiss on the cheek. Mrs Lestrange was a tall slim woman with long chocolate brown hair, which was coiffed into a neat bun on the top of her head. She had deep blue eyes, and the slight French lilt to her voice was most pleasing to hear.

"_Bellatrix my darling do have a seat, how are you? How is Hogwarts? Has my son been behaving himself?" _Questioned Mrs Lestrange obvious very eager to find out all the latest gossip.

"_I am fine thank you Mrs Lestrange, Hogwarts is still being run by that muggle loving old fool, and Rodolphus has been behaving impeccably, well at least around me"_ Bella squeezed Rodolphus's hand.

" _Ahhh good I wouldn't want him behaving like his disgraceful younger brother" _

At this point Rodolphus entered the conversation " Oh yes what delightful punishment have you prepared for the scoundrel Mother" Rodolphus Mocked

"_I haven't decided yet, but it will be impressive, I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life, touching that young girl in that way Mr and Mrs Crouch were appalled!"_

"_What exactly happened me and Bella still don't know the exact details"_ He winked at Bella

" _Well We invited the Crouches' round for dinner last week, and we had all eaten our main course, and we were relaxing before the dessert was brought in, when Mr Crouch happened to drop his Cigar on the floor, when he bent down to pick it up he saw…well he saw Rabastan's hand up Juliet's skirt and well do I need to tell you the rest! Needless to say the Crouches VERY swiftly left and Rabastan did not seem in the least bit embarrassed!"_

" _I wouldn't expect any less from Bastan he is never alone at school always has some girl hanging off his arm"_ Rodolphus laughed.

" _Well Roddy you'll have to have a word with him he won't listen to me, and your father just finds it amusing!"_

" _I will Mother don't worry. Where is he I can speak to him now if you would like?"_ Offered Rodolphus.

" _In his room Oh I just do not know what I can do with him Rod!"_ Mrs Lestrange said with an exasperated sigh.

"_Don't worry mother I'll talk to him"_

"_Thank you darling" _

Bella and Rod walked out of the Parlour and down the corridor

"_I just can't believe he got caught!"_ exclaimed Bellatrix.

" _I know I would die of shame if that was me!" _

"_It's rotten luck that he got caught by her father, it wouldn't have been so bad if it was anybody else but her father imagine if it had been us that had gotten caught! My father would have cursed me to infinity!" _

By this time they had reached the door the Rabastans room and were about to enter it.

"_Ahhh but the difference is my belle that we wouldn't get caught_" and he leaned down to her ensnaring her waist with his hand and cupping her neck with the other and kissed her gently, her hands snaked up to his and she knotted them in his hair, he pressed her body against the door and kissed her harder. The pair broke apart.

" _Are you sure about this Rod because I don't want to ruin our relationship because of this"_

"_Of course I am darling!"_

" _You know I don't feel anything towards Rabastan don't you."_

"_Yes Bella! It was me who asked you to do this I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't totally comfortable with it"_

Rod had been debating what to do about Rabastan since Druella Black had told him about Juliet Crouch. He found it amusing but Rabastan was ruining his mother, so Rod felt duty bound to do something about it. So he had talked to Bellatrix about it. Rabastan had always lusted after Bella and resented Rod for dating her. So Rod asked Bella to gain control over Rabastan. Let him think he could have her. Let him flirt with her play with her, but never get too close. This way he would stop using all the other girls and just want Bella. Bellatrix had agreed but was worried that Rod would be upset by what he saw them doing.

" _I love you Rod"_

"_I love you too Bella"_

Rod pulled her back to him and they kissed again deeper this time. The door opened just as Bellatrix had grabbed Rodolphus' waist.

" _Well well well if it isn't Roddy and his Princess making out in the corridors, how romantic"_

" _It's a lot more romantic than groping and girl under the table when her parents are sitting_ _opposite you"_ said Rod mockingly

The Lestrange boys usually got on very well, but when they argued they could go for weeks only specking to each other in order to insult each other. At the moment Rabastan was in a very bad mood as he had been banned by his mother from seeing any more girls, and having his mother tell him constantly to be more like Rodolphus, and to 'find a nice pureblood girl' like Rodolphus had not put him in a good mood towards his brother either. No one could call Bellatrix Black a 'nice girl' any way. She was so far away from nice it hurt. All of Slytherin house feared her let alone the rest of the school. And she was a servant of the Dark Lord none of these things added up to 'nice' in Rabastans book.

"_Piss off Rod at least a have romance in my life"_

" _And I don't…what's Bella then?? The sister I never had or something?"_

"_Pfft she's not romantic she's a death eater!!"_

"_And that means I can't be romantic does it!!"_ Bella interrupted

" _Yes you're a bitch Bella that's what everyone says_"

" _You will never speak to her like that again little brother" _Rod warned

" _And how may I ask are you going to stop me??" _

"_CRUCIO"_ Rod shouted pointing his wand at his brother. Rabastan fell to the floor his face twisted in pain he screamed out. Rod released the curse. Rabastan collapsed panting hard on the floor

"_Finished Rabastan or have you got some more to say?"_

Rabastan lifted his head.

"_Whore" _he spat out at Bella, barely able to talk

"_Filthy whore" _

Rod raised his wand to curse him again but Bella pushed it down. She walked towards him on the floor. Rabastan pushed himself upright leaning against the bed. Bella lowered herself to sit on top of him her legs either side of his well-muscled body.

" _And wouldn't you like me to be your whore Rabastan"_ Bella Pouted

She pushed her chest out and undid two buttons on his shirt

"_I don't think I would be able to resist Miss Black." _

He reached forward and tried to grab one of Bellatrix's' perfectly formed breasts but she slapped him across the face, he tasted blood

"_You can play with me Lestrange as long as you play by my rules" _

Rabastans' eyes flickered to Rodolphus

"_Oh Rod knows he is fine with it. We can all get what we want. If you want to play along that is…" _

Rabastan answered by pulling Bellatrix against him and hungrily kissing her neck.

Rodolphus had worried that he would b insanely jealous of his brother pawing his lover. But he found that, knowing Bellatrix loved only him, the sight of his brother kissing his girlfriend was actually extremely sexy he enjoyed watching them together. After a few minutes Bellatrix broke away from Rabastan and Rod rushed to help her up.

"_See you tomorrow Rabastan at the ball…you better be on your best behaviour" _stated Bellatrix seductively

"_I'd do anything for that ass"_ He winked

How easily Rabastan was placated Rod mused before Bellatrix pulled him out of the door and into a deep passionate kiss.

"That just reinforced my knowledge that I chose the right brother, nothing compares to the way you kiss Rod" Bella moaned then pulled him back into a deep kiss.

I know this twist is rather strange…I was think its weird and I came up with it! But it plays an important part in Bella and Rods relationship and in the whole Bella loves Voldy and Rod triangle. All will be revealed!! xxxx


	7. Chapter 6

Druella Black was usually a calm and serene woman, nothing fazed her

Druella Black was usually a calm and serene woman, nothing fazed her. Not her sister in laws questionable 'punishment' methods for her sons, or her eldest daughters definite pleasure in hearing something's dying screams or her many relatives' liaisons with the dark arts. But at the moment she was so very far from her usual calm self. In fact, at the moment Druella Black was hanging one house elf that went by the name of Pinsky by his bright yellow neckerchief over the balcony while she fought the urge to shout Bella down to use the cruciatus curse on the other house elf, which was currently throwing herself at her mistresses feet begging for forgiveness.

Druella Black liked things under control, and this ball as it stands was not under control. The dresses that had been ordered the previous day, had not come –she was going to kill that French harlot when she got her hands on her- The food had been burnt by the house elves because they had been too busy catering to Lucius' request of a chocolate fountain and a pyramid to strawberries and champagne delivered to his room. Of course in Druella's eyes the house elves were at fault here, not her future son in law. Which is why she found herself in this current position.

"_You will never do anything of this sort again or your heads will be on that wall faster than you can say 'yes Miss Black' "_

"_Yes M-miss Black "_ Stuttered the panicked house elf

"_Get out of my sight now"_ screeched Druella Black

Fuming she paced up and down debating whether to floo to Madame Attrices shop and collect the dresses herself.

" _Ahhh Druella I thought I heard your crazed shrieks, I trust everything is going well for tonight_ _then"_ smirked Walburga Black in a way that was not unlike her eldest niece.

"_Not it is bloody well not that French whore has not delivered our dresses, and those blasted house elves burnt the food!"_ Druella stated not far from having a break down

" _That woman! How dare she not deliver the dresses for the Ladies of The House of Black well I shall see to it that she will not have any custom from the British pureblood families any longer!"_ said very irritated Walburga Black.

" _Druella"_ Lucius said in his usual drawl

"_Yes Lucius dear"_ Druella was rather flushed at being caught by a man ranting like a madwoman

"_By mother just owled be to see if your dresses had arrived from Madame Attrices shop I take it they haven't"_ Lucius looked rather bored by this point and his mind was obviously elsewhere, elsewhere being wherever Narcissa was.

"_No they haven't. I will floo to your manor now an we can go together and get to the root of this…misunderstanding. Oh and Lucius do tell Bella she can use any form of discipline on the house elves, if they do anything wrong again."_ She gave Lucius a conspiratorial nod

Druella knew of course about Bellatrix Rodolphus and Lucius' involvement in the dark arts, and the Death Eaters. -She was the centre of the gossiping pureblood inner circle- but she chose to turn a blind eye. She was in fact quite proud that her daughter was fighting for her beliefs, as she wishes she could have done; but it was more acceptable now for girls to do that sort of thing. As long as Bella fulfilled her duty to her family by marrying a pureblood boy, and bettering the family, she did not mind what she did.

Lucius wandered back to the room he was sharing with Narcissa Bellatrix and Rodolphus, He smirked at what he Bellatrix had done to him earlier that day. He had been sitting on her bed kissing Narcissa wearing Rodolphus' Slytherin Quidditch captain dressing down, which Bellatrix always wore, when she had walked in, seen him and pounced, quite literally on top of him pushing Narcissa on the floor with her wand at his neck, which he was momentarily concerned about, until he realised that from here he had a perfect view down her top. Now Lucius Malfoy may hate –or pretend to hate for the sake of appearances- Bellatrix Black, but he knew when he had seen a nice pair, and Bellatrix's' were nice. Where as they were not huge, none of the black women's were, they were a nice size and perfectly formed with half moon curves and the pale creamy flesh was taught and they held themselves up without need for a bra –Lucius found bras an unnecessary obstacle anyway-. He was still thinking about this rather pleasant thought when he walked into their bedroom to find Bellatrix sprawled across her bed with Rodolphus trailing a knife across the exposed flesh of her stomach

"_Mmmm Rod that feels good"_ purred Bellatrix

"_Such a whore for pain my darling" _

"_It feels likes it's the only thing that's real, apart from you of course" _

Rod bent down to kiss Bellatrix lightly on the lips, Bellatrix moved her lips down to kiss Rodolphus' neck

"_I love the feeling when a blade cuts my skin" _She murmured into Rodolphus' hair slowly kissing down his collarbone

" _I love it when we sleep together and you crucio me…. that delicious feeling of pain and pleasure, and the excitement on your face." _Bellatrix undid the top buttons on his shirt and kissed his chest. Rodolphus arched his back.

"_Oh please pass me a bucket"_ Lucius announced as he burst in the room

"_Piss off Malfoy go try on Narcissas dresses_" Bellatrix hissed

" _I'm more of a skirt kind of man….well at least when it's your little sister wearing them"_ Lucius Winked

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M GOING TO HEX YOU SO YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO INFEST THE WORLD WITH THE SCUM YOU'RE GOING TO PRODUCE IF ANY WOMAN EVER LOWERS HERSELF ENOUGH TO GO WITHIN A 50 MILE RADIUS OF YOU" _

Lucius at this point had run down the first flight of stairs while Bellatrix stood at the top screaming obscenities and curses at him.

" _I'll have you know Black that plenty of women have willingly got in my bed and I've had them screami-"_

Lucius was promptly cut off by two well aimed curses, a stinging curse by Bellatrix, which hit him in the face, and a body bind curse by Sirius who had overheard the exchange and delighted in any opportunity to mock Malfoy.

"_Well at least your good for something blood traitor"_ Winked Bellatrix.

"_High praise from a Death Eater I must have done something right_" Mocked Sirius

Bellatrix walked up to her bedroom leaving Lucius lying on the floor unable to move

"_Rod we need to get ready for tonight" _

"_Yes Darling I'm just taking a shower"_ He called from the bathroom

"_Room for two?" _

"_Of course, when isn't there if you're asking" _

Bellatrix descended the stairs in her Red dress the neckline grazing lightly over her chest. The back plunging sinfully to her hips. Her arm laced with Dromeda's'

"_Dromeda…do I look okay"_ Bella whispered

"_Bella…. you would be easily the most stunning person in this room if you came in your pyjamas firs thing on a Monday morning, after a round of heavy drinking the night before! And no you don't look all right; you look absolutely stunning, as I'm sure these to gentlemen are about to tell you"_

"_Thanks Drom" Bella said as she kissed her cheek I couldn't live without you " _

Bellatrix was then met by Rodolphus and Rabastan who took both her arms.

"_Bella my love you look simply beautiful"_ Purred Rodolphus and started to kiss her neck

" _Brother remember…share" _

Rabastan felt the sharp pain of a wand being pushed into his lower back and felt Rodolphus standing behind him

" _I will not curse you now because we are in public and I don't think you could handle to punishment father would dish out if you caused any ore shame to fall on our family, but never tell me to share Bella again or I will not hesitate to mutilate your body so badly that it would not be recognisable even to our own mother." _Hissed Rodolphus

Rabastan pushed his brothers wand away from him _"Okay but how else do you want me to keep to this..Agreement we have, and by the way you still haven't explained the rules of this little truce we have"_ said Rabastan like a child who had just been reprimanded

The trio continued to circle the ballroom Bella smiled politely at all the necessary people and ignored the brother's argument, but ready to intervene if things got too heated

"_Rule one little brother is that Bella exclusively shares my bed….you will NOT sleep with her you are merely…a toy for her to play with" _

"_And you never did like to share your toys did you Roddy" _At this Rabastan again felt the wand against his back

"_Rule two you will not hurt Bella in any way or damage her" _Hissed Rodolphus through gritted teeth as he guided Bella by the small of her back, and Rabastan by the point of his wand to an alcove away from the main party

"_Rule three"_ He said as he shoved Rabastan into the _alcove "You will not see any other girls, if you can have Bella and no one else or all those other girls, but you will never be able to touch the Princess of Slytherin "_

"_But what brother if I don't think that she"_ He gestured to Bellatrix _" Is worth losing all those other girls" _

"_Well then you can shov—" _Bellatrix interrupted Rodolphus' rage

" _You don't think I'm worth it 'Bastan?"_ Bella purred seductively

"_Well er—"_ Rabastan Stammered

" _Then watching this won't bother you" _

Bellatrix turned to Rodolphus and ran her hands down his chest, she leaned towards his face and he leaned forwards to meet her, catching her lips with his as she undid the buttons on his shirt. She broke off kissing but Rod new Bellatrix was no where near finished, she kissed along his jaw line, where her lips left his skin it tingled like an electric current had run through his skin, she kissed his chest, he encircled her waist, his hands moving lower and rubbing the tops of her thighs which her covered in the heavy red dress.

"_Mmmm Bella"_ Rod moaned his deep voice husky and in Bellatrix's opinion very sexy

She looked towards Rabastan he was looking at the two of them with longing, and unmistakeable lust.

" _Is it worth it now ickle wabastan??" _She said in the patronising tone she had learned from her Aunty who said that Bella could make Salazar Slytherin himself feel like her was 2cm tall

Rabastan didn't reply

" _I take the growing bulge in your robes to be a yes"_ She smirked

"_Come on Rod or we will miss the party" _

Bellatrix and Rodolphus walked back towards the ballroom.

When Rodolphus and Bella's time came to patrol the corridor on which the Dark Lord was working in Cygnus blacks study striving to make him and his followers immortal. They did as they had been ordered to, pretending to have sex in the corridor, whilst on alert for possible intruders. The half hour passed rather un-eventfully however when they were meant to be relieved of their roles at 11:15 by Lucius and Dolohov, Lucius arrived and stood admiring the view before an irate Bellatrix noticed him and threatened to curse his balls off. The three of them now stood waiting for Dolohov to appear

"_How dare he not turn up, I will report him to the Dark Lord he should be rushing to serve one as great as our Lord!"_ Fumed Bellatrix

" _I know I know"_ soothed an equally annoyed Rodolphus, although Rod knew how to conceal his anger, concentrate it, and then let it out in one nasty curse.

" _I refuse to leave if he isn't here!"_ Fumed Bellatrix

There was raised voices coming from The Ballroom

"_Bella you and Lucius stay here and guard the corridor I will go and see whats going on"_ Commanded Rod

"_Be quick" _Pleaded Bella

" _I will"_ reassured Rod

Rod ran off down the corridor his wand out. Bellatrix paced up and down impatiently while Lucius nonchalantly inspected his hair

"_Checking for split ends Lucy??"_ Sniped Bella

"_No go fuck yourself Bella or even better fuck me" _Lucius winked

"_Ugh I'd rather shag Sirius than you!"_

"_I knew all you Blacks were inbred_"

"_I'd rather be inbred than belong to the House of Malfoy, all those slimy long haired puffs"_ Mocked Bella

"_I don't know hat Rod sees in you apart from that tasty body, and this is coming form one of his closest friends" _

Bellatrix ignored his comment _"Where is Rod he has been gone ages"_

As if on cue Rod came sprinting down the corridor Bellatrix started towards him and at once noticed the slight hint of panic in his normally calm deep green eyes.

"_Whats wrong Rod? Whats happening?"_ Demanded Bella, Lucius also now looked alert

"_The Aurors are outside trying to break through the wards, and the Order of the Phoenix that's why Dolohov wasn't here, he was the first one to spot them and alerted the others, the order of the phoenix are here as well. We have to protect the room. I sent Rabastan to get Cissy, lets set up some more protection around this area._" Explained Rod.

Just as he had finished speaking Narcissa and Rabastan ran around the corner. Lucius had set up two wards with Bella's help. As Narcissa and Rabastan reached them Rabastan Tried to pant something about Order of the Phoenix but, as the others were trying to understand what he was saying twenty members of the order of the phoenix rounded the corner, headed by Senior Auror Mad-Eye Moody.

Sorry for the long wait guys but I have finished exams!! So all is well! I thought I would leave a bit of a cliff hanger as well :D pleeeeease Review they TOTALLY make my day!!


	8. Chapter 7

It's not mine etc

It's not mine etc. review review review!! :D thanyooou and enjoy

--

"_Ahh Malfoy I thought you'd be here, Lestrange, Black all to be expected"_ commented Mad-Eye

"_And what do you mean by that" _sneered Bellatrix

"_All your parents are death eater sympathisers or in your case Malfoy just an outright death eater who seems to be able to talk and pay his way out of any situation he finds himself in. "_Mad-Eye added angrily_ "And the apple never falls far from the tree" _He Mad-Eye

"_I have no idea what you are talking about you fool! Sad really that the ministry have taken to employing idiots."_ Sneered Bellatrix

"_Even if we did know what you were talking about we wouldn't tell filth like you"_ chipped in Lucius

"_Shut it Lucy"_ snapped Bellatrix

"_It seems Voldemort is letting half wits into his ranks as well as the clinically insane"_ laughed Gideon Prewitt

"_Fuck off Gideon, you didn't think Bellatrix was insane when you spent your last year at Hogwarts trying to get her to shag you"_ said Rodolphus' territorially

"_Bet that's her only redeeming quality"_ laughed James Potter.

"_What did you just say….Potter"_ Bellatrix spat

"_James mate…don't she's my cousin that's disgusting"_ said a suitably revolted Sirius Black

"_SIRIUS" _Bellatrix shrieked _"What are you DOING!?"_

"_Letting the Order of the Phoenix into our ancestral home to stop you and your death eater mates from killing every wizard that's not inbred and insane"_ explained Sirius

"You're a disgrace to the ancient and most no—"

"_Noble house of twats I know I know but sacrifices have to be made" _Laughed Sirius

"_How DARE you disgrace our family name by joining this band of filthy traitors! Your not even OLD enough"_ fumed Bellatrix

"_James' dad asked me to help him, of course I was more than happy to!" _said Sirius cheerfully

"That disgusting blood traitor!!"

"_He is one million times the wizard Roddy or Lucy will ever be!_ "Mocked Sirius

"_He is disgusting and should not be allowed to walk on the same ground as my Lord!!" _said an outraged Bellatrix.

"_YOUR Lord ooo Trixie got something you want to share with the class" _Sirius winked

"What no how dare you insinuate such a thing!!"

"_Oh I've hit a nerve! Bella's shagging Voldy" _Sirius Chanted

"You foul unworthy brat CRUC—"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Shouted Mad-Eye

Narcissa pointed her wand at Mad-Eye _"Stupefy"_

"_Accio Bellas wand"_ Shouted Rabastan

"_There you go Bellatrix, now lets have some fun!_" Bellatrix looked positively ecstatic at the prospect of what was to come

"_Siri…I have a surprise for you "_ Bella cooed

Sirius turned round from where he had just shot a body bind curse at Lucius _"What Bella"_

_" __ignivomous"_ Sirius started to Vomit fire, burning his face. Bellatrix laugh a slightly insane laugh.

She looked around the room, James Potter had stopped duelling with Rabastan and ran over to help Sirius, Lucius and Rodolphus were duelling Mad-Eye, Rabastan had created a shield in the door way so none but those bearing the Dark Mark could enter. He was now firing Curses at the Order of the phoenix members through the shield, and at the end of the corridor there were other Death Eaters heading towards us, leading them was Abraxas Malfoy, followed by Cygnus Black, Dolohov was there as well and Mulciber and Avery. Bellatrix turned to find Gideon looking at her with fury in his eyes.

"_Time for you to be put in your place."_ Smirked Gideon.

"_I'd love to see you try"_ Laughed Bella

"Reduc—"

"_Sectumsempra"_ Shouted Bellatrix. Two huge cuts appeared on Gideon's chest, blood pouring out of them. He staggered backwards and fell to the floor.

"_You bitch. Never touch my brother again. CRUCIO"_ Shouted an angered Fabian Prewett

Bellatrix welcomed to pain his curse brought, though it was nothing like the joy she felt when Rod cursed her, it was so weak it was barely noticeable to her anymore.

"_Pathetic Fabian, I thought you could do better, now let me show you how you really do it."_

Bellatrix smiled _"Crucio"_ she almost whispered

Fabian writhed in pain screaming on the floor his face depicting absolute pain. Bella removed the curse.

"Like it Prewett??"

"_Bellatrix Lestrange you will not get away with that." _Shouted Mad-Eye Moody.

"_And what old man are you going to do to me??" _

"Put you in Azkaban lady. I'm sure you would have fun there""I don't think so, see then I wouldn't be able to see Rod, and no sex would not bode well for me"

"_Poor Bellatrix, I'm sure the dementors would give you a kiss if you asked nicely"_ Sirius chipped in. He appeared to have found a cure for the curse Bellatrix had put on him earlier.

She sighed irritated and pointed her wand at Sirius_. "Angina Suffocatus"_ Sirius instantly began to choke. Gasping for air, James Potter ran to help him.

"How can you send me to Azkaban if you have no proof of me casting an unforgivable"

"_But…I do. I have a perfect memory of you casting the cruciatus curse on Mr Prewett" _said a confused Mad-Eye.

"_Not anymore you don't OBLIVIATE"_ cackled Bellatrix.

Moodys face went strangely blank and vacant, he look confusedly down at the wand in his hand then began to laugh.

"_Why have I got a stick in my hand??"_ He laughed

"_Oh gods Bella I can't stand listening to him when he is himself, let alone when he has no memories!!"_ Bellatrix pouted

"_I want to play with him Roddy, it will be fun!"_ Whined Bellatrix

"_Later ma fleur noir."_ Rodolphus winked

"_Pass me a bucket!"_ moaned Fabian Prewett

"_REDUCTO!"_ Fabian and the other members of the order of the phoenix who had managed to get through before Rabastan had created the shield were blasted back beyond the shield which Rabastan skilfully removed before the group were blasted back, then put it back in place before anyone could get back through. Rabastan stepped back, but Bellatrix not happy with being kept out of a fight walked through the shield.

"_Bellatrix I did that so we could discuss battle plans not so you could walk through it and as fun as it may be start blasting the Order members to pieces."_ Sighed Rabastan

"_Fine I'll come back but as soon as we are done I am going back again. I don't want this filth infesting my house!" _

"_We will cherie as soon as we can"_ Soothed Rodolphus shooting daggers at his Brother for upsetting his Bella

Bellatrix cast one more stinging hex on an Auror before reluctantly stepping through the shield.

"_Right" _Abraxas Malfoy started

"_Farther"_ Lucius interrupted _"The Dark Lord said that we were to command his death eaters if there was an attack tonight"_ Lucius gestured to Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and himself.

"Well…I…"

"_If that is what the Dark Lord ordered Abraxas then we must do as he says"_ said a reluctant Crabbe Senior

Hope you all like this chapter!! Thanks to my regular reviewers! Some new reviewers would be nice :D helps me write quicker :D xxx


	9. Chapter 8

I am SO sorry for the huge gap in between posting, I had such bad writers block with this story after I lost the flow when I w

I am SO sorry for the huge gap in between posting, I had such bad writers block with this story after I lost the flow when I went on holiday! I did manage to write a few other things during my writer's block but this was not one of them! But here I am again with a promise of less time in between postings! I would like to thank The Ministry of Magic for their song Snape Vs Snape that gave me ideas for this chapter!! Read and review pleeease!

Rodolphus began to take charge.

"_First off Bella and Luc will stay and guard the area closet to the Dark Lord. Rabastan and I will protect them, and the rest of you will fight them back to the ballroom, then the others will deploy the emergency tactics and port key them to the ministry with little recollection of what has happened. "_

The group split up. Bella and Lucius retreated to the entrance of the Dark Lord's chamber- but not before casting a quick Cruciatus curse on her 'darling' cousin.

"_Bombarda Maxima,"_ Rod shouted, and the walls caved in on the surprised Order members.

"_Go!"_ he shouted and the Death Eaters split into the groups and pushed the Order members back towards the ballroom.

Bellatrix turned to Rod to catch her breath when she heard a crack.

"_Bellatrix, Rodolphus, where is Tom?"_ asked a calm yet wearied voice.

Bellatrix hissed at the sound of her Master's name.

"_The Dark Lord is not here, as he has no need to attend frivolous parties,"_ sniffed Bellatrix. She turned round to face the voice, and was shocked to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts standing there.

"I think we both know that is a lie. Are you telling me that Tom would not attend the party of his most devout followers?"

"_Come now Albus! The Blacks, followers of Voldemort?! They are the most respected of wizarding families, start accusing them and you may as well accuse the whole of wizard kind of being supporters of Voldemort,"_ said Cornelius Fudge as he walked towards Lucius, Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan.

"_Cornelius I have very reliable information that Lord Voldemort will be here tonight," _explained Dumbledore.

"_From who?!"_ Bella shouted, appalled that someone would dare to give out information on the Dark Lord's plans.

"_Does it bother you Bellatrix? Obviously, as a law abiding witch you would of course want Lord Voldemort to be found and imprisoned as soon as possible,"_ mused Dumbledore.

"_Well yes of course,"_ covered Rod quickly, knowing that if he didn't divert the conversation away from this topic of conversation soon Bellatrix would say something that would out them all.

"Now Albus, I do not think you were invited to this party, nor are you welcome at this house. The Blacks could prosecute you for trespassing! But as they are such reasonable people I am sure they will show mercy."

"_Of course we will! You are welcome to stay if you would like, Professor, although seeing as your_ _motley crew of hal—" _Lucius kicked Bella in the calf,_ " there may not be much of a party now but you may stay for drinks if you wish."_ Bellatrix smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"_Cornelius, Tom is—"_ Bella hissed but was cut short by Lucius casting a silencing charm on her, _"Is here tonight,"_ explained Dumbledore.

"_Very well Albus I will search the house- with the Blacks' consent, of course." _He smiled at Bellatrix. _"But I will do no more, you have already insulted a great wizarding family by accusing them of associating with a criminal,"_ sighed Fudge.

"_Minister, if you will remove the intruders from the house, I will be happy to show you around. Would you like a glass of Fire Whiskey while you search, Professor?"_ Bellatrix smiled, and Dumbledore grimaced.

"_Yes thank you Bellatrix, that would be lovely. Let's start with a magic revealing charm, then, shall we?" _

"_Ah Minister, you simply must have a drink first! Lucy get the Minister and Professor Dumbledore a drink, please." _Bellatrix forced a smile.

"_Well, I… er… well…"_

Bellatrix smiled seductively. _"Well, I should—very well then, one drink."_

"_Of course, Minister. Professor, please follow me."_ Lucius sneered at Bellatrix as he passed- he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys' loathed being ordered around by anyone.

When the two men and Lucius had disappeared, Rodolphus turned to Bellatrix.

"Bella, we need to warn the Dark Lord. Bring Narcissa here and then we will have to go into your father's study and warn our Lord to travel back to Riddle Manor."

"_Expiscor Narcissa Black."_ A cloud of smoke appeared and Narcissa appeared, walking down a corridor.

"_Narcissa, come to father's study immediately," _Bella ordered.

The cloud disappeared and moments later Narcissa reappeared out of a door to the left of where they were standing.

"_Right, Narcissa, do you know a way out of the study to a safe room, where our Lord can apparate to Riddle manor?"_ asked Bellatrix urgently.

"_Yes, there is a passageway which leads to the library in the north wing. He can apparate to there." _

"_Right 'Bastan, you go get Dolohov and Yaxley and go up to the library, secure it and head any investigators off if needed,"_ commanded Rod.

Once Rabastan had left to find the others, Rod, Narcissa and Bella opened the door to Cygnus Black's study. They saw Lord Voldemort raising a goblet to his lips and downing a potion. He put the goblet onto the table and then doubled over with pain. Bellatrix rushed to his side.

"_My Lord, what has happened?!"_ she gasped, panicked.

Lord Voldemort let out an agonised scream and dropped to the floor. Bellatrix caught him and lowered him onto the chair. He slipped in and out of consciousness.

"_Rod! Help me! What's happened, what's wrong with him?!" _

"_I don't know, my love."_ Rodolphus picked up an old book on the table.

"This says that in order to control life and death you must first be in control of yourself. He must have made the Acer Compos Potion; the potion to control emotions."

At that moment the Dark Lord began to gasp, suddenly conscious again. Bellatrix bent over him anxiously.

"_My Lord, we must get you to safety, the house is being searched."_ Bellatrix helped him up and Rodolphus rushed to support Lord Voldemort as he staggered over to the passage way to the library.

"_B-Bella,"_ whispered Voldemort.

"_Yes, master."_ Bellatrix was at his side, as they walked into the passageway. But then suddenly, she was pressed up against the wall and Voldemort leaned on her as he struggled to stay upright.

"_I-I don't know what this is."_ Voldemort crushed his lips to Bellatrixs' as he began to run his hand down her clumsily. Bellatrix had often imagined what her Lord would be like as a lover, but this was not how she had pictured it. He was still delirious and was fumbling with her dress.

"_My Lord, we must get you to safety, you are not yourself!"_ she protested faintly.

"Bella… I-I want you near me."

"_Of course, my Lord." _ Bellatrix helped the staggering Voldemort along the passageway to the library.

"_Rabastan!"_ Rodolphus shouted. Rabastan came running.

"_What is wrong with our Lord?"_ exclaimed Rabastan.

"_He took an emotion controlling potion but it seems to be affecting him in other ways, he seemed to be…. advancing on Bella before,"_ said Rodolphus, a little territorially.

"_He will be better once he has recovered from the potion,"_ assured Rabastan.

Rodolphus looked over to where Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix were, only to see Lord Voldemort greedily grabbing at Bella while he kissed her neck.

"_Bellatrix, you will need to side- long apparate out our Lord to Riddle manor, I don't think he can do it on his own,"_ ordered Rabastan.

Bellatrix took hold of the Dark Lord and apparated to Riddle Manor master bedroom.

"Bella, undress me. I want you to undress me."

"_Yes my Lord,"_ Bellatrix replied, a little excitedly.

Bellatrix undressed Lord Voldemort while he continued to grope at her. She lowered him down onto the bed. And he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Bellatrix apparated back to Black Manor, where a concerned looking Rodolphus waited for her.

"_My Lord is resting. We should return in a few hours."_ Bellatrix said in a dull voice. Rodolphus immediately noticed something was wrong, but said nothing as Bellatrix swept out of the room. He knew what was wrong, he could deduce that Bellatrix was frustrated with herself for letting her defences slip- but Rodolphus could only guess to what or why she had let that ever present guard down.

Oooo Bellatrix has realised she is in love with Voldy!! But we all knew that!

Review please! Naked Lucius thanks you for all your reviews :D

And thank you to my Beta RinkyPInk, as she has to put up with my phobia of any form of punctuation, and apparently my phobia of capital letters!! :D

And I leave you with a quote from said beta- HANNAH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! PUNCTUATION IS YOUR FRIEND!! LET THE COMMA ENTER YOUR LIFE!! :D REVIEW!!


End file.
